No One who Cares
by Kyuuki
Summary: InuYasha is the victum of a lifetime tragedy, his mind lost to despair and tortured by depression. Can someone save him from his lifetime hardships and sadness? Maybe a certain girl perhaps? R&R!
1. On the way to sadness

"Sesho-ni-chan! Sesho-no-chan!" InuYasha yelled excitedly from the top of the kitched counter where he was holding the cookie jar. Sesshomaru came into the room and sighed. "What do you want InuYasha?" he asked, quite agravated. "I reached the cookie jar!" InuYasha said, happily. This was definately his accomplishment for the day. "Get down from there InuYasha! Izayoi and father told me to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble! Do you know how difficult you're making that?" Sesshomaru said, even more annoyed and moving towards the 3 year old hanyou and bringing him down from the counter.

Sesshomaru was a 13 year old youkai with longsilver hair and amber eyes. At the moment he was wearing his favorite skateboarding t-shirt and his favorite beige pants which were 10 sizes too big for him and half way down his butt.

InuYasha was a 3 year old hanyou with long silver hair , amber eyes, two fangs on either side of his mouth and two adorable white puppy ears perched on the top of his head. Sesshomaru placed him in his play pen and went back to his bedroom where he continued playing his video game 'demons verses aliens' so far in which the aliens were winning and much cursing was heard coming from the door of his bedroom. InuYasha giggled at his brothers anger with the game. He didn't understand the strange curse words escaping the door, but they sounded funny.

Then his ears suddenly flattened to his head when he heard a loud sound which was the phone ringing. He was about to climb the wall (or attempt to) and answer the phone but Sesshomaru had already answered it. InuYasha watched his older brother talking into the phone with great interest, but then he saw his brothers face turn pale and he could smell fear and sadness. Sesshomaru hung up the phone and turned to his little half brother with a face like a stone carving.

"InuYasha, we have to go somewhere so get your jacket on" Sesshomaru said more kindly then usual to him, but InuYasha and his stuborn ways obviously refused to do what he was told. "No" was the simple answer the 3 year old gave him. "InuYasha get your jacket on NOW! We have to go! Hurry!" Sesshomaru yelled. "No! No! No!" InuYasha said, planting himself on the ground and crossing his arms. "Fine! Whatever! There's no time to argue with you! Lets's just go" Sesshomaru said, picking him up, placing him in his stroller and setting off for their destinantion.

"Sessho-ni-chan, where is us goin'?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru. "We're going to the hospital" Sesshomaru said to his brother with a wavery voice. "How comes us goin there?" InuYasha asked. "Because Izsayoi and father have been in an accident" Sesshomaru answered "and they might not make it" InuYasha didn't really understand what was going on but he heard the sadness in his brothers voice and smelt the fear mixed in with his scent and it was clear to him that something wasn't right.

0o0o0o0o0o

so that's chapter 1! More chapters to come so please keep reading! Review!

ni-chan- a babyish way of saying brother

hanyou- half demon

youkai- demon


	2. Greatest loss in the world

InuYasha being to be afraid. Fear devoured him as they entered the hospital that night. They entered a white room. Inside the white room was two beds. In the beds was his mother Izayoi and his father InuTaisho. Beside them were two machines with green screens used to see if you were still alive or not. InuYasha looked at his mothers face. She wore an expression of great pain, her eyes squinting shut at one time to another and her lips pursed tightly. Her face was very pale and her fists were clenched sometimes. "Mother are you sick?" he asked when he noticed how much pain she was in and how pale she looked.

"No InuYasha. Mommy is hurt badly." she said, picking up her son and placing him in her arms and cradling him, knowing it might be the last time she would ever get to see his smiling face. But tonight, his face was far from smiling, he was much too afraid to even force a slight smile, so he fell asleep in his mothers arms, dreaming terrible grousome dreams where he saw his mother bleeding to death or her body lying in the middle of a street. Izayoi quickly decided that she should sleep too, so with her son still in her arms, she fell fast asleep.

Soon Sesshomaru and his father were the only ones who were concious in the room. "Father, I fear for you and lady Izayoi. What's going to happen to you both?" Sesshomaru asked his father quickly, not wanting to know the answer because he could sense that it wasn't going to be a good one.

"Sesshomaru I only wish that I could tell you what's going to happen to me and Izayoi but I can't. I just wish for you to know that whatever happens I'll always love you. Promise me that you know that Sesshomaru" his father said, holding his sons hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I promise father. And please know that whatever happens I'll always love you too" Sesshomaru said. Seeing his father smile slightly, he felt s spark of happiness light inside of him. "Sesshomaru, I want you to know that If I were to die tonight, I'll always be your gaurdian angel" his father said as his body went limp and cold and the scent of fresh death filled the room. Sesshomaru lay on his dead fathers body crying until a group of nurses came to take his father away. 0o0o0o0o0o0o InuYasha awoke to someone pulling on his, as much as he tried to resist, he wasn't strong enough for the person. Then he opened his eyes to see that he was being lifted away from his mother. "Put me down" He said tot he person. Then a scent filled his nostrils...the scent of death. "Mother!" He cried, knowing already what had happened. Nurses attempted to sooth him but he wouldn't let them, they didn't know what he was feeling, they said they did but they didn't...they never would. Then he was placed into a car and driven off. He looked out of the window of the car to see his brother fighting off the nurses so that he didn't have to go where they wanted him too. InuYasha looked at the driver of the car through teary eyes and saw that it was one of the nurses. "Why isn't my ni-chan coming?" he asked. "Because he's going to a nearby orphanage" the nurse answered. "Where is I goin?" InuYasha asked with a shaky voice. "You're going to the asylum for tramatized children" the nurse answered. He didn't understand the word 'tramatized' but he only thought about the fact that he and Sesshomaru were going to completely different places. He was being taken away from his parents and his brother on the same night, with no one to comfort him. His small body shook because he was crying so hard, his face was soaked and his red yukata was getting there also. The nurse's heart broke for the small child in the back seat of the car as they pulled into the driveway. 


	3. First Happiness

For the next few years, InuYasha saw images of his mothers dead body being dragged away inside his head, he never smiled, never laughed, never giggled, never showed any signs of happiness. One day he decided to run away, so he did. He got a whole 2 kilometres away and then one of the people who worked at the asylum for Tramatized kids found him and put him in the back of the truck.

The back of the truck had to be the dirtiest place InuYasha had ever seen in his whole life, but he was used to it. He saw this place every day for the past 7 years. That's right, he had been running away since he had first gotten to the asylum, and now he was 10 years old. Silently he prayed that todays beating would hurt less then the last, but usually it didn't make a difference. Every beating hurt worse and worse every time. Whenever Mr. Toyokotsu found him he would beat him to a bloody pulp and say that he found him that way.

InuYasha stopped praying when he saw Mr. Toyokotsu coming to the back of the truck, fists clenched. "This'll teach ya to run away like that, ya crazy fool" he said, punching InuYasha and making him smash intot he boxes in the side of the truck. The corner of the box dug into InuYasha's side, knocking the wind out of him. He had almost caught his breath when Mr. Toyokotsu swung another punch at him and he was knocked off his feet once more and into the same boxes again. InuYasha was about to fight back but Mr. Toyokotsu was too quick for him, once he had caught his breath, Mr Toyokotsu was on top of him once more and he was flying once again into the boxes.

He didn't know how much more he could take. Usually there were no boxes for him to be swung onto and the corners of them were digging into his skin, making him bleed. Mr. Toyokotsu threw his last couple of punches and grabbed InuYasha by the arm, making him go up to the front passengers seat so that nothing would seem suspicious when he brought InuYasha back to the asylum.

When they arrived back InuYasha was slow to get out of the truck. His whole body hurt. His lips were cut and swollen, his arms were bleeding to no end, his ribs felt as if they were broken but he was having no toruble breathing so they weren't. Slowly and painfully he walked inside the asylum and was engulfed in a huge hug by Mrs.Tikyene. He flinched at the touch and pushed her away and began to head to his room where he sat and drew deranged things and colored them in with black markers until about an hour and a half later when he was called downstairs for dinner.

He walked in with a gloomy look on his face which was his expression everyday. His mouth was always formed into a frown, he never smiled, never. His ears always drooped and he always always looked at the floor when he walked. Usually he had bags under his eyes because he stayed up most of the night either drawing those hideous deranged pictures or he sat staring out of his window watching the rain fall down and imagined them the tears of his dead mother.

He sat down in his usual spot at the dinner table and played with his food for a little while, then took a couple bites of his mashed potatoes, carrots, and spinnach and left the table without saying a word. He was almost out the door when he heard another chair pull away from the table and footsteps start towards him. He knew what was coming so he just kept on walking. It seemed the smartest thing to do at the time but he knew that he was going to pay for it later. He knew that pretty soon Mr. Toyokotsu was going to catch up with him and he was going to be hurt even more. And he was right. The next thing that happened was that Mr. Toyokotsu had yelled at him for behaving rudely at the table and threw him a punch and he was out.

The next thing he knew it was morning. InuYasha awoke with an aching head...no, an aching body. He knew he was going to be killed if he didn't get away. He was strong and could take a lot more then a lot of kids but he knew that if he stayed for much longer his body would give out on him and he would die. He had to get away. But for now he just ran up to his room and drew some pictures. Drawing always helped him think. Then he heard a noise outside.

It was laughter. He looked out his window to see who it was and saw a little girl who looked to be about his age with raven black hair and a white and green outfit on playing hopscotch with her friends. InuYasha imediatly took his attention away from his drawing and towards the raven haired girl outside his window. He stared at her for a long time, wondering what it was like to laugh as she did. The girl and her friends seemed to be canstantly laughing. He watched these girls for days and then decided to go outside and see them.

So one day around 4:30pm he went outside where the girls usually played hopscotch and waited for them for about 5 minutes and of course they showed up, but this time they didn't play their game, they just stared at the strange boy who was watching them so closely. "Uhm...Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" the girl with raven hair asked him. "InuYasha" he answered her back. "What's your last name?" the girls friend asked. InuYasha just shrugged. He had never really thought about it before, but he didn't know his last name. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Would you like to play hopscotch with us?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha nodded and she held out her hand for him to take and held his in her own. She began showing him how to play hopscotch and where to put your feet and other things of this importance when playing hopscotch and finally the game was started. Everyone fell down at least once and they ended up staying out late that night telling jokes. Some of which the raven haired girls friend Sango's proved to be offensive. But when Kagome told her joke he laughed. For the first time in his life he actually laughed. And then it was time to go inside.

"Will you meet us here tomorrow?" Kagome asked him, hoping he would say yes. InuYasha nodded and quickly went inside to go to sleep so that he wouldn't be tired the next day, for once in his life he felt happy, but was this happiness going to last? Or was it just for the time being?

That's chapter three! I hope you liked it! Please review! More chapters to come!


	4. Two Brothers

InuYasha found it hard to fall asleep that night. Kagome just kept on strolling into his thoughts, or rather, Kagome was his toughts. He kept on thinking about her adorable smile, or her perfect hair, or how very pretty she was. He thought about how she accepted him when nobody else did. None of the other kids in the asylum ever talked to him, or even glanced at him. He heard them call him names behind his back when they thought that he wasn't listening. But Kagome was different. He felt it...then another thought strolled into his mind, maybe Kagome didn't realise by looking at him that he was half demon...maybe she had no idea that he was a freak of nature, maybe she was just like everyone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome could hardly fall asleep. She kept on thinking about that adorable boy that she saw when she was outside the asylum. He was pretty cute. She felt herself melting into his amber colored eyes and was drawn to his cute little puppy ears on the top of his head, but there were bits of him that scared her. Like his fangs on either side of his mouth. She could just see them ripping into her neck like a vampire's, and the claws on the tips of his fingers were frightening. She could picture him ripping her flesh apart with them, blood flying, but somehow she felt that she could trust the kid. She just felt that he qouldn't do anything to harm her. She didn't know why, but she trusted him with her life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru rolled over in bed. He was nervous. Tomorrow was his wedding and he couldn't shake off his nerves for even five minutes. He felt like something was missing, something that should be there...or someone. He rolled back over and flick the light switch. He reached underneath his night table and got out his photo album and started flicking through the pages, then he stopped. He sat staring at the picture of his at 10 years old, holding his new baby brother, InuYasha. He stared at this picture for a long time and then changed the page. The next page was when InuYasha had first learned to walk. Sesshomaru was in the background clapping for his baby brother. Again for a while he just stared, then changed the page. The next picture was of one of his many memories of InuYasha at 3 years old, standing on top of the counter and holding his destination, the cookie jar.

Sesshomaru sighed. He missed having InuYasha around. He missed having a little brother. It wasn't the first time that he had missed having InuYasha around either. Almost every night he would think about going to get him from the asylum and he had tried it once but they wouldn't let him go, not even for a moment. He clenched his fist. His heart acxhed to see his little brother even just once more. No. Once wouldn't satisfy his hunger for family. He needed to see him, needed to hold him and protect him for ever. For the next 1000 years of his life.

Again he reached under the night stand and retrieved a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was the phone number for the asylum. He called to see if he could even talk to InuYasha, even for five minutes. That was all he asked, five minutes. He put the paper on the table. He decided that in the morning he would try the asylum again and if they didn't let him speak with his brother, he would use force. After he came to this conclusion he slept soundly for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello. Mr. Toyokotsu's office" the phone had been ringing off the hook all morning for the past 10 years and every time it was the same man, this Sesshomaru fellow. "I told you for the last time NO you may not speak to InuYasha! He has no clue who you are!" Mr. Toyokotsu said through the phone. The reply came quickly. "And who's fault is that?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Fine! You win! Come and see him!" Mr. Toyokotsu said as he hung up the phone.

A split second later, Seshomaru was standing in front of his desk. "Where is he Toyokotsu?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, not willing to take any crap from Mr. Toyokotsu. "Right this way" he answered, leading Sesshomaru up to InuYasha's bedroom where he had been locked all morning. Mr. Toyokotsu opened the door to for Sesshomaru, pushing his keys through the key whole and taking them out again quietly only to see InuYasha sititng on the flor drawing his deranged pictures again using only black markers again...but there was a difference, maybe a turn for the better, the sun was colored grey.

"InuYasha, you have a visitor" Mr. Toyokotsu anounced. leaving the room quickly, locking the door behind him.

"InuYasha, you may not remember me but-" Sesshomaru was cut off by InuYasha's quiet, creepy sounding voice. "I remeber you. You're Sesshomaru" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru just looked shocked. "You are Sesshomaru...aren't you?" InuYasha asked him a bit nervously. Sesshomaru smiled, overcoming the shock that InuYasha actually remembered him from 7 years ago, when he was so young. "Hai. I am. I'm surprised that you remember me after such a long time. How are you?" Sesshomaru asked him. InuYasha just glared for a few moments before going back to his drawing and coloring in mostly all grey now, which was a good sign.

"You've grown quite a bit from the last time I've seen you" Sesshomaru stated, quite obviously. "I came to ask you a serious question" Sesshomaru told InuYasha, who looked up towards Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes. 'Will he take me out of here?' InuYasha thought. "Will you come to see my wedding?" Sesshomaru asked. "And afterwards we'll go out and have some real fun, i'll introduce you to your new sister in law and we'll see how things go" Sesshomaru said. InuYasha had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Do you really meen it?" he asked. "You'll take me away from here?" InuYasha said full of joy. "Hai" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Hai. I'll go see your wedding...aniki" InuYasha said, adding the aniki at the end with great pride. "Oh Inu-TouTou it's been far too long" Sesshomaru said, pulling his little brother into a big hug and then letting go. "I'll be back here at 7:00pm to pick you up for the wedding" Sesshomaru said happily. "And I brought you some new clothes in case you didn't like me" Sesshomaru said, stating that he was going to make him like him one way or another and passing InuYasha the clothes. It was a long, baggy red shirt and baggier black jeans with black and white sneakers to go with it. "Thank you oni-chan" InuYasha said hugging his older brother.

"Could you put this on the dresser for me?" InuYasha asked, handing Sesshomaru the picture that he had just finished drawing. It was full of grey people, dead people, covered in black blood oozing from their open wounds. "Of course" Sesshomaru said. He wondered why on earth a 10 year old boy would draw these things, surely he be ok with not having parents by now, he thought. Sesshomaru had no idea how much his baby brother had seen that fatal night his parents had died and he had no idea how much pain he had been going through for the past 7 years either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mr. Toyokotsu. I have to tell you something" InuYasha said to the man. "What is it InuYasha and make it quick!" he answered. "My brother asked me to go to his wedding today and I said yes. He's coming to pick me up at 7:00 tonight." InuYasha said to Mr. Toyokotsu bravely. He knew that he wasn't going to take this well...not well at all. "And you made this decision on your own?" Mr Toyokotsu said rounding on him. InuYasha nodded, fear filling his insides and making them icy cold. "Without Confronting me about it first?" he continued to walk up to InuYasha and then stuck out his hands and pushed him down. Then he just lost control. "YOU ASK BEFORE YOU DO THESE THINGS! YOU LITTLE BASTURD" he yelled all the while kicking, punching and clawing at any part of InuYasha that he could reach while in his time of rage.

InuYasha thought that he was going to be paralysed for life. The rage of Mr Toyokotsu was stronger then usual. He felt his boot digging into his stomach and his nails rip down his cheek. He felt his fist get his lip and tasted blood. This went on for quite a while until InuYasha got his wits about him and tried, not for the first time to use his youkai powers. He remembered being told to say something before, he overheard it being said between two of the other youkais that went to the asylum. Once he had made up the perfect saying and he had actually used his youkai powers...what was it thought? He remembered right as he felt Mr Toyokotsu's foot jab into his gut again.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" heyelled, and Mr Toyokotsu imediatly stopped, clutching his bleeding face. For a moment he took his hands away and InuYasha glanced at the damage that he had imposed. Mr Toyokotsu's eye was hanging out of it's socket and the blood was rushing down his face. He let out a scream and imediatly the staff at the asylum came running into the room to see what looked like the attack of InuYasha. "Marie you lock him in and Get Mr Toyokotsu out of here. I'm calling the police" Matilda, one of the staff said as she ran from the room towards her office. Before InuYasha could defend himself they were both gone and he was left alone, a pro criminal.

He sat in the middle of his room on the floor to cry. After about 2 minutes he heard something bang against his window. His ears perked up and he was alert, watching the window to see if it would bang up against it again, and it did. The rock went flying onto the window and then off of it again. InuYasha walked over towards the window and looked down, it was Kagome. He opened the window and stuck his head out. "What?" he asked her, quite rudely. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come out and play" Kagome said. "Kagome I have to talk to you" InuYasha said to her and he jumped out of the window and down to the sidewalk where Kagome was standing, landing right in front of her.

Kagome stood there in awe looking at InuYasha. "That didn't hurt?" she asked him a little awkwardly. "No" InuYasha said to her. "But something happened...They're calling the police" he said to her, fear noticable from the expression on his face. "What? Who's calling the police and who's in trouble?...and why?" she asked him. "Kagome...Matilda's calling the police on me because...I hurt Mr Toyokotsu" said InuYasha. Kagome was taking in this information and then she noticed the blood and cuts and bruises on him, everywhere. "Looks like you got pretty beat up to" Kagome said, touching his shoulder, she was not surprised at his flinch as he jumped away.

"Now tell me everything that happened, from the start" Kagome said. "I just did" InuYasha told her flatly. "No. I know what's happening. It's clear from all of your wounds. Mr. Toyokotsu was beating you and you dought back" Kagome said. InuYasha just looked at his feet. "Kagome i'm scared...They're calling the police. I have no witnesses" InuYasha said to her. "What do I do?" He asked, sitting on the curb, burrying his face in his hands and letting out a sob. "I'll be your witness" Kagome said. "I didn't see it but I believe you and...and your wounds should be enough proof" she said to him. Then they heard sirens and the police ran out of the car and towards InuYasha just as Sesshomaru drove into the driveway and began to walk towards the distrubance as well.

The police grabbed hold of InuYasha and put his arms behind his back as they walked him tot he car. InuYasha desperately tried to get away, he kicked at the police and he screamed, he cried but he was just not ready to spend his life in prison. No way he was ready to do that. "NO" he screamed, kicking the polices legs as they lifted him into the air. "Let him explain" Kagome yelled at the cops as they walked by her, shoving her into the ditch. "I SAID LET HIM EXPLAIN" she screamed. Sesshomaru saw her and put his hand in front of her. "Stop. Tell me what happened and i'll handle this, they won't listen to you" Sesshomaru said to her.

"SESSHOMARU" InuYasha screamed, tears flooding his face, he stuck his arm out, trying to reach through the incredible distance and grab Sesshomaru's hand. "SESSHOMARU HELP ME" he screamed again, still kicking the police and crying his eyes dry. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped talking to Kagome and looked straight at the police. "Put the boy down" Sesshomaru said coldly to the cops, with a warning look inhis eyes. The cops just stared and then continued with InuYasha. "I said put him down. I know what happened." he said. "Then do share with us because it seems that you must have a different story then we do" the police said, putting the hysterical hanyou into the back seat of the police car.

"He was defending himself again Mr. Toyokotsu who was beating him" Sesshomaru said to the police. "I'm sorry Mr. but our story is just more believable because we've known that Mr Toyokotsu has run this place for years and we believe that the boy is crazy and went berserk on Mr Toyokotsu" said the cops. "But how many times has Mr. Toyokotsu been injured by his supposedly crazy students?" Sesshomaru said, slightly raising his voice. "True...We'll look into the case...but the boys coming with us" and they drove away with InuYasha in the back seat crying, feeling alone in the world, and driving away from his angry older brother once again...exactly like 7 years before...

so that's chapter 4! MORE TO COME! many more chapters coming so please don't stop reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring! please review and tell me how i did


	5. Finally Home

InuYasha spent the next four years of his life in prison, no one had bothered to bail him out, or for all he knew, no one even cared enough to try to tell the cops the truth about what happened, because he knew that by now, Sesshomaru would know the full story. InuYasha sat miserably on the cold, dirt floor and drew in the ground horrible pictures of Sesshomaryu's death, as bloody and violent looking as he could imagine.

He hated Seseshomaru. He couldn't believe that he had ever started to accept him as his brother again, I meen he didn't exactly try to get him out of the asylum either, until 7 years later. No. He has left him there to suffer just as he had left him in this dirt hole to suffer. Again he tried to grow otu his nails enough to make a sharp slit in his rist, he had almost accomplished this much before the gaurd entered his part of the prison to bring the food.

"Hey kid" the gaurd called to InuYasha. "My names InuYasha. Get used to it" he answered back bitterly. He hated how the gaurd always called him kid, after all he was 14 years old. A teenager, not a kid. "I brought news but now I don't think I should tell ya" the gaurd said, playing with his head a little and beginning to walk away, waiting for the usual cry. "Wait! Tell me what you came to tell me and then leave" InuYasha said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Well then since ya wanna know so bad, they says they's gonna letcha outa here next week. How's that float ya boat?" the gaurd asked him, already knowing the answer. "YES" InuYasha yelled, punching the air with his fist. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was ten years old, taken here for the crime he hadn't committed.

"Here's ya food then" the gaurd told him, placing the food in between the prison bars and setting them on the ground in front of his feet. "Enjoy" and then he walked away to bring food to the rest of the prisoners.

This was the best news InuYasha had heard since he had been falsley informed that he was going to Sesshomaru's wedding. He ate his food in a hurry and then went to sleep. The week seemed to go by slowly, and this frustrated the hanyou more then ever. Several times he thought about packing his belongings but then remembered about that time abotu a year ago when they had taken all of his things away, thinking that he did not deserve the pleasure of childhood toys or action figures.

Finally the seven days was up and he was allowed out. It felt so good to feel the air hit his face for the first time in two years, other then in between the bars in his prison cell. He walked to the corner of the street and then a new thought entered his mind that wasn't the freedom of the sight of light, he had no home. Nowhere to go. He was on the streets. It was either this or prison though, and he wasn't ready to go back there so he went to the only place he could think of, 395 Yukari Drive, Sesshomaru's house, if he hadn't moved after the wedding. He remembered him giving him his adress incase he couldn't pick him up on the night of the wedding. Funny the things you can remember and the things you can't.

He walked for what seemed like hours but he didn't care, he hadn't been able to stretch his legs this much in prison and he thought that he might be able to get used to living on the streets, then he remembered where he was going and canceled out the thought of scaring people into dropping their wallets for the money and buying himself a house.

Looking around, he noticed that he had arrived at the right house and was about to knock on the door when a totally new thought entered his head. What if Sesshomaru didn't want him around? What if he didn't find out what had actually happened and that was why he had never come to bail him out?

InuYasha considered these and went with his second thoughts. He wasn't going to take the chance of being denied a roof over his head, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing how warm and cozy it was in there and then being denied the shelter. He walked the streets for 7 days and 7 nights wondering where he could possibly go, sleeping in the tube slide at the playground and soon figured out that he wasn't the only one there. There were other homeless people living there too, but they apeared to be much older then he was.

The eighth day of walking, a car stopped beside him and a man in a leather jacket rolled down the window to talk to him. "Hey kid" he said. As much as he hated being called 'kid' he answered. "Yah? Whudda ya want?" InuYasha asked, slurring his words a bit because he hadn't eaten for a week. He supposed his demon blood kept him alive without the food. "What are ya still doin out here? I seen ya every day walkin these streets and I saw ya at the playground last night! What's your number? I'm callin your parents, they'll be glad to know I've found their kid" the guy said, pulling out his cell phone and thinking about the money that he would be rewarded by bringing the kid to his parents, but his bubble was burst when he heard the repsonse.

"I don't have parents or a home so it's no use calling anywhere" InuYasha said to him, a little more gloomily then he usually would have said, remembering that he was alone in the world for the hundreth time that day. "Oh...well how old are ya?" the man asked him, knowing he couldn't just leave him on the streets or his concious would eat him alive. "I'm 14" InuYasha answered him, looking him in the eye, hinting that he was growing suspicious. "Young 'un then. How would ya like to come home with me?" the man asked him. "You serious?" InuYasha asked, wondering if this was just another prank. He had had many of these pranks pulled on him in the last several days.

"Ya, course I meen it, hop in the back seat" the man said, pointing his thumb in back of him, showing him the seats in the back. InuYasha all too gladly opened the car door and sat in the back seat, noticing how comfortable the seats were compared to anything he had felt for a long time. He was swelling with overwhelming happiness, knowing that he was going to be brought to a home, his home, to live. He raised a torn up sleeve and wiped his eye so that tears of happiness wouldn't fall. In his mind he pictured his future self wearing nice clothes, clothes that other kids were wearing and not torn up shirts and ripped jeans, both covered with mud and dirt. He pictured himself being loved for the first time in his life, by a happy couple, and getting tucked into bed by the loving mother that he had never had, at least not for years.

"So kid, ya wanna tell me a little bout yourself. Like your name and why you've been on the streets for a start" the man asked. "My name's InuYasha." he said. "InuYasha, interesting. So why you been on the streets?" the man asked him again. "My mother and father died when I was five years old and I spent mos of my life in an asylum. For the past four years I lived in the prison, and then I was released and had nowhere to go." InuYasha said, as if remembering for the first time. "Why were you in the prison?" the guy asked, wondering if it was such a good idea for him to be coming into his house after all.

Suddenly flashes of Mr. Toyokotsu came into his mind and the hurt returned to him. He flinched and answred "I'd rather not talk about that thanks" "OK" the man said. "I'm Mike by the way, and we're here" Mike jumped out the car door and rushed to open InuYasha's door for him. He lead him to the door and then called "Martha! C'mon down here!". Martha came running down the stairs in a long dress that InuYasha supposed was her night gown and curlers in her hair. "Yes Mike?" she asked, taking notice of InuYasha. "This is InuYasha" Mike said, taking InuYasha by the shoulders in a fatherly way. "I found him on the streets, got no parents and nowhere to go. Reckoned I shoulda brought him home" Mike told his wife. "Yes! Yes! Do come in and sit down dear. Would you like something to eat?" she asked him, taking him to a coushony chair for him to seat himself in. InuYasha nodded and quickly had a hot bowl of ramen placed in front of him which he quickly devoured.

"Well it's late. You should get to bed. I'll take you to the guest room" she said, leading him down the hall. Once they got into the room she placed him some large pj's. "These are some of Mike's old pajama's. Put them on and just give me a shout when you're all ready for bed, Ok?" she asked him, kindly. "Yes, thank you for everything" InuYasha told her, very much greatfully. Martha left the room and let InuYasha put his pajama's on, and walked downstairs to where Mike sat on the couch watching tv. "So what about this InuYasha boy?" Martha asked curiously. "Well he says he lost his parents when he was 3, he's 14 years old, spent most of his life in an asylum and then was sent to prison and lived there for four years then was sent to live on the streets for a while" Mike said. "Why was he sent to prison?" Martha asked, not seeming to be the least bit as much nervous as Mike was when he had first heard this news.

"He won't say" Mike said. "The poor dear" Martha said, sympathetically. She heard a faint yell of "Martha" and walked upstairs to see InuYasha to bed. She walked over to the bed, seeing InuYasha was standing beside it, not daring to get under the covers because he was so afraid of doing something wrong. "Get under the covers dear" Martha said to him kindy, walking over to the bed and kissing him goodnight after he had covered himself with the blankets.

InuYasha stayed up late that night just thinking about how he had finally found somewhere to live, somewhere where he could be loved. He hadn't felt this happy since that day four years ago when he had met that little girl...what was her name? Kagamy? No...that wasn't it. Well it didn't matter right now anyway, he was happy and that's all that mattered, he had a home with people who loved him...or atleast, he thought they loved him...

That's chapter five! Hope ya liked it! MORE TO COME! Review people!


End file.
